


Immortal

by Holde_Maid



Series: Highlander50_-_Methos [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander50, Drabble, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yet another Stream of Consciousness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Immortal  
> Author: Holde Maid aka Gerda aka Sparrow Holde  
> Claim: Methos (which does NOT mean I own him, or any part of the Highlander universe)  
> Prompt: Immortal.  
> Rating/Warnings: none, except perhaps WIP - the story may change yet, though it works as it stands  
> Word count: (currently) 101  
> Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor the Highlander universes are mine. Also, no harm intended and no profit made.  
> Author's Note: Thanks to Jinxed_Wood for the prompt! Also thanks to my Methos muse, because I had very little hand in writing this. ;-)

The curse that followed him everywhere, anywhere, had a name. Immortel. Unsterblich. Immortal.  
He was cursed with a hunger for life so powerful that all else withered away. He outlived his wives and their children. He outlived unspeakable horrors, sometimes perpetrating them, sometimes watching, sometimes at the receiving end. Sometimes even trying to prevent them, if it seemed feasible.  
Not too often, because he had outlived even hope. Foolish hope was no longer for him. If cold-blooded calculation showed he had more than a snow-ball's chance in hell, then it wasn't blind hope. He was too old to hope. Too Immortal.


End file.
